Different
by Fachikan
Summary: Rivaille Ackerman, seorang pria yang harus disibukkan dengan kedatangan seorang bocah bermata Emerald hijau. Awalnya dia bermaksud menyingkirkan bocah itu secepat yang ia bisa. Tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu bocah itu merubah segalanya.


Disc : SNK/AOT belongs to Hajime Isayama and Different Belongs to me

AU/Romance/Pedo/ Comedy/Alur cepat/Typo Everywhere

Pair: Levi(28)/Eren(13)

Rate: T to M

-HINOUS-

Rivaille Ackerman, seorang pria yang harus disibukkan dengan kedatangan seorang bocah bermata Emerald hijau. Awalnya dia bermaksud menyingkirkan bocah itu secepat yang ia bisa. Tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu bocah itu merubah segalanya.

Eren Jaeger, seorang bocah yang baru kehilangan ibunya. Berakhir dirumah seorang laki-laki ─ om-om berwajah setampan pahata patung dewa Apollo di Yunani, namun aura dan tatapan matanya seakan bisa membunuhnya─ atas usulan Hanji Zoe.

HINOUS

Chapter 1– Fate

Bias cahaya matahari siang yang begitu teriknya diluar hanya menembus sekitar 35% lapisan kaca besar berkonstruksi alumunium baja didalam ruangan luas itu, membuat penerangan didalam ruangan memiliki komposisi pencahayaan yang pas serta udara didalamnya tidak terlalu panas. Pendingin ruangan yang diatur pemilik ruangan di suhu terendahnya juga mempengaruhi suhu ruangan menjadi sejuk.

Lapisan karpet dark grey yang melapisi seluruh lantai ruangan menunjang atribut dengan warna senada yang ada diruangan itu, rak buku tak luput mengisi area sudut ruangan.

Wallpaper Ripcord yang didesignkan khusus untuk ruangan itu benar-benar menjadi aspek yang sangat menunjang interior ruangan, didukung dengan meja floating glass panjang dengan bentuk corner table yang berada di tengah area berseberangan dengan kaca jendela besar disisi sebelah kanan, macbook dengan pyton case berwarna monokrom keluaran terbaru berukuran 15 inch dan beberapa map tersusun rapi diatasnya, sebuah nameplate berwarna silver metallic dengan tulisan 'Levi Ackerman' dengan jabatan Arsitek Konsultan terpampang dengan elegan di atas meja itu. Jejeran file yang biasanya diruangan lain berserakan nampak tersusun rapi mengisi area meja floating glass dibagian paling ujung dekat dinding.

Beberapa lukisan monochrome yang diantaranya bergambar kapal pesiar jaman entah kapan terlihat berlayar ditengah badai dan ganasnya ombak menghiasi dinding disebelah pintu masuk.

Pintu kayu damar dua daun dengan pelitur warna gelap berdiri kokoh sebagai pembatas ruangan itu dengan area koridor luar.

Ruangan yang harusnya bisa ditempati oleh sekitar 7 orang itu hanya di isi oleh Levi Ackerman saja, tertera dengan angkuh di atas name tag yang sudah berukirkan nama tersebut.

Ruangan elegan itu tidak didapatkan pemiliknya hanya dengan ongkang-ongkang kaki saja, ada harga yang harus dibayarkan untuk itu semua, jerih payahnya menempuh studi di Prancis dan Sci-Arc untuk kelulusannya tidaklah mudah. Masih banyak hal-hal yang harus dikorbankannya untuk bisa mencapai itu semua.

...

Denting alunan melodi piano yang mengalun lembut dari saku celana milik seseorang diruangan besar itu terdengar samar, pemiliknya tidak lain adalah laki-laki yang dengan santainya berdiri di depan meja floating glass yang salah satunya sisinya sedang beralih fungsi sebagai meja gambar dadakan didalam ruangan bernuansa yang didominasi abu-abu dengan desain minimalis futuristik,terlihat laki-laki itu tampak sibuk menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

Menggambar desain bangunan.

Berusaha tak acuh dengan dering ponselnya, ia tetap sibuk dengan aktifitas menggambarnya namun di detik kedelapan ia berhenti sesudah mengumpat pelan dengan siapa saja yang mengganggu kegiatannya yang sedang berupaya menyelesaikan arsiran beberapa sisi sketsa desain gambarnya, tangan kanannya merogoh saku celana dengan cepat seolah kegiatan itu memang sudah dilakukannya setiap saat, matanya melirik singkat nama yang muncul di layar display ponselnya.

Hanji Zoe.

Sementara dalam hatinya misuh-misuh sendiri dan berjanji dalam hati jika sambungan ini menganggunya dengan hal tak penting, pastikan saja besok seorang Hanji Zoe hanya tinggal nama di batu nisan.

Jarinya menggeser pelan perintah 'accept call' lalu memasang bluetooth earphone warna hitam― yang tergeletak tak terlalu jauh dari jangkauan tangannya di meja yang sama tempat ia menggambar―di telinga kanannya.

"Haiiiii Levi sayaaaanggg...adaa sesuatu menunggu dirumahmu. Aku takut kalau kau tidak cepat pulang nanti keburu diambil orang. Aku sedang sangat sibuk, jadi aku titip yah. Ciao" suara hanji hanya terdengar seperti rentetan klakson mobil yang hidup sepersekian detik dan berhenti sepersekian detik berikutnya lalu setelah itu dengan tak beradabnya sambungan diputus sepihak.

Padahal baru saja pria itu mau meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja dan bermaksud melanjutkan kegiatan mendesainnya sambil menelepon.

Laki-laki yang yang dipanggil oleh Hanji Zoe dengan nama 'Levi' itu mengeluarkan aura hitam disekelilingnya. Alisnya menukik tajam, tanda emosinya berada ditingkat tak terhingga.

Tangannya membanting alat gambarnya keatas meja dengan bunyi 'plakk' yang cukup kuat didalam ruangan yang hanya di isi oleh satu orang itu saja. tangannya bergerak cepat membuka logs ponselnya dan meredial kembali panggilan dari Hanji.

Suara nada sambung terdengar selama beberapa kali sebelum suara heboh hanji muncul lagi di sambungan telp satunya.

"Alloo...ada apa? Kau merindukanku lagi?" sudut siku-siku imajiner terbentuk di dahi Levi. Ia menarik nafas lalu bersuara dengan nada dingin,"Oi, shitty four eyes! Kau mau kubunuh!? Apa maksudmu dengan ocehanmu yang tak jelas itu? Kalau tak penting, cari orang lain saja untuk kau ganggu!" levi menaikkan oktaf suaranya, hal biasa jika dirinya berhadapan dengan makhluk tak bergender jelas seperti hanji adalah hal yang paling waras yang bisa dilakukannya, well, kecuali ia sedang mabuk atau apa.

Hanji zoe diam mendengarkan kata-kata Levi. Dirasa lawan bicaranya sudah selesai bicara, ia terkekeh lalu menjawab pertanyaan Levi. "Ano..maaf...maaf...kau jangan marah-marah dong. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah tampanmu itu jadi berubah mengerikan dari sini". Hanji terkekeh─lagi. "kau liat sajalah dirumahmu. Jaa Levi-chan".

Nada sambungan ditutup lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Levi mendesah kesal. Sadar diri melayani seorang Hanji zoe sangat membuang-buang waktunya yang berharga.

Levi melepaskan bluetooth earphone yang ada ditelinganya.

Berpikir sejenak apakah harus mendengarkan perkataan hanji atau tidak. Mengecek Jam bermerk Danial wellington dipergelangan tangannya sejenak sementara otaknya berpikir dengan cepat untuk memutuskan mendengarkan apa kata hanji dan melihat apa yang disebut-sebut hanji yang sekarang ada dirumahnya.

Tangannya bergerak luwes merapikan file-file diatas meja, Levi bergegas keluar dari ruangannya beberapa menit kemudian setelah selesai beres-beres sembari menenteng sebuah tas hitam dan sebuah coat abu-abu yang disampirkan diatas tasnya begitu saja.

Memasuki lift yang berada di sayap kanan ruangan lalu menekan tombol 'G' menuju area parkir, berhubung ruangannya dilantai 21 ia harus menunggu selama beberapa menit hingga dentingan suara lift terdengar yang menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah sampai dilantai yang ia tuju. Melewati pintu geser otomatis yang langsung terbuka begitu sensor mendeteksi keberadannya dan melenggang menuju ke parkiran.

Levi mendekat ke sebuah sedan sport Mercedez SLK350 berwarna selenite abu- abu metalikyang terparkir selang dua blok disebelah sebuah Ford Fiesto Putih milik salah satu partner .

Menekan lock key mobilnya, Levi membuka pintu lalu masuk. Memasukkan kunci lalu menyentuh tombol 'Start engine' dibagian dashboard mobilnya sementara tangan yang lainnya memasang seatbelt ditubuhnya sendiri. Ia memperhatikan kaca spion sekilas sebelum kakinya menginjak pedal kopling lalu menekan pelan tuas persneling sambil menarik tuasnya ke mode R setelah itu kakinya berpindah kepedal gas dan menekannya pelan. Mobil itu bergerak mundur perlahan.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil yang dikemudikan Levi bermanuver melaju dengan mulus meninggalkan area basement parkiran gedung kantornya.

Levi menekan lock port pintu pagar mobilnya, begitu pintu terbuka kakinya menginjak pedal gas dan memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi. Sebelum meninggalkan mobil tangannya meraih tas serta beberapa file yang dibawanya dari kantor lalu melakukan step yang sama setiap kali dia keluar dari mobil.

Selesai dengan urusan mobil dan mengunci port ia menaikkan alis heran saat dari posisinya berdiri melihat pintu pagarnya terbuka membuatnya langsung berjaIan masuk dengan cepat menuju bagian teras rumahnya yang memiliki pintu masuk dari arah luar port, mencari-cari barang apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hanji ditelp tadi, hasilnya nihil tak ada apap-...dan Levi menghentikan asumsinya saat matanya mendapati sebuah koper hijau besar yang dibiarkan begitu saja didekat pohon mapple yang berada tepat di area halaman rumahnya.

Dia benar-benar sama sekali tak menyadari adanya keberadaan benda itu saat berjalan tadi, mungkin terlalu terpaku dengan pagar pintu yang terbuka.

Levi melangkah dengan malas mendekati koper besar itu, benar-benar ingin cepat membebas tugaskan dirinya dari lingkungan Hanji. Wanita itu benar-benar merepotkannya padahal dirinya sedang disibukkan dengan projek besar dari Erwin tentang pembangunan perencanaan ulang kota Stohess.

Chrome milik Levi menyiratkan tanda tanya saat menemukan seorang anak laki-laki dibalik koper itu sedang berjongkok di tanah entah apa yang dilakukannya, Levi tak peduli. Suara bassnya memecah keheningan,"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan di halaman rumahku?".

Levi melihat rasa terkejut saat mata jade itu menoleh kearahnya. Tangan bocah itu penuh dengan tanah yang entah dari mana ia kumpulkan, mukanya mengeluarkan titik-titik peluh yang mengalir disekitar pelipisnya sementara pipinya memerah, mungkin kelelahan atau apa.

Rambut coklatnya bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin bibirnya mungilnya terbuka setengah seperti bersiap untuk berteriak namun suaranya tertahan entah dimana. Disebelahnya ada boneka anjing besar berwarna coklat serta sebuah iphone berukuran 8 inch yang yang tergeletak diacuhkan.

Ekpresi bocah itu sangat menarik dimata Levi, beberapa detik yang lalu mukanya menunjukkan raut terkejut dan sekarang tengah menatap Levi penuh selidik curiga dan ingin tau.

Memperhatikan lekat-lekat segala atribut yang dikenakan oleh Levi seolah sedang menimbang apakah Levi termasuk orang "Jahat" atau orang "Baik", kegiatan saling menilai itu berhenti saat Manik Jade dan Chrome abu-abu biru itu bertatap hanya sepersekian detik sampai anak itu mengalihkan arah pandang matanya ke tangannya yang penuh tanah.

"Uhm, paman...a..aku.."

Anak laki-laki itu bersuara pelan sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya berusaha menghilangkan tanah yang tersisa ditelapak tangannya, selesai dengan acara bersih-bersihnya anak itu mengambil boneka anjing yang tergeletak ditanah dan membawanya kepelukannya lantas mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Heh bocah...kalau berbicara perhatikan wajah orangnya"

Pria itu mulai kesal dengan bocah dihadapannya, memanggilnya "paman" dan sama sekali tak melihat dimana lawan bicaranya berada. Seperti sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dasar bocah tak sopan.

Anak laki-laki itu melirik Levi sebentar, setelah itu menundukkan pandangan matanya lagi begitu melihat tatapan membunuh Levi.

"Ano, maaf paman. Kata ibu, aku tidak boleh lama-lama menatap wajah orang karena itu tidak sopan" berujar pelan sambil menggaruk pelan pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, Ia berusaha meminimalisir aura intimidasi jahat yang dikeluarkan oleh laki-laki tinggi dihadapannya. Padahal carla malah mengatakan sebaliknya, untuk menatap orang saat berbicara, mungkin ia terlalu gugup dan takut dengan tatapan Levi yang sudah seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Levi hanya merespon dengan mengangkat alisnya sedikit, tanda ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan anak ocehan anak kecil dihadapannya.

"Terserah apa katamu bocah! Pertanyaanku,'apa yang kau lakukan didepan rumahku!?' aku tidak suka ada bocah berkeliaran dirumahku"Levi menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya, merasa jengkel dinasehati oleh bocah tak dikenal yang sok berani.

"Oh...iya...apa paman namanya 'Levi'?" tanya anak bermata hijau itu tanpa menggubris pertanyaan yang diberikan Levi.

Kepala anak laki-laki itu mendongak menatap mata Levi lagi, manik chrome abu-abu dan jade itu bertatapan kembali. Ada semacam sensasi aneh saat mata anak itu memandangnya dengan penuh harap.

Levi berdehem pelan berusaha membuyarkan perasaan anehnya barusan dan menjawab pertanyaan anak itu dengan anggukan singkat. Wajahnya sedikit melembut melihat ekpresi anak itu.

"Tunggu sebentar ya paman"

Levi tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa saat anak itu sudah sibuk berkutat dengan koper hijau yang tergeletak dibawah pohon mapple miliknya. Ia merogoh bagian dalam koper yang sudah terbuka dan mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya tadi. Tangannya mengacungkan sebuah amplop putih kehadapan Levi.

"Ini, kata Bibi Hanji aku harus memberikannya kepada Paman Levi"

Anak bermata jade itu menyerahkan suratnya kepada Levi.

'Dear Levi...Sementara waktu kumohon kau menjaga Eren, dia keponakanku, ibunya baru meninggal 1 minggu yang lalu. Aku ada urusan penting di Russia dan tidak bisa mebawanya bersamaku, kumohon kau mengerti. Aku akan membawakanmu beruang merah hahaha...bercanda. Kira-kira sebulan lagi aku kembali.

Tertanda : Hanji Zoe'.

Sudut siku-siku imajiner terbentuk didahi Levi, ia selalu tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan hanji yang sesukanya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Lalu menatap anak kecil bernama Eren dihadapannya.

"Jangan menyusahkanku bocah dan berhenti memanggilku paman. Kau bisa bawa kopermu sendiri kan?!"

Levi berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya lalu menekan beberapa angka untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang saat terdengar bunyi 'gubrak' lalu tangisan bocah yang tidak lain adalah Eren, dengan posisi yang sangat tidak lazim karena entah bagaimana bisa koper sebesar gajah itu berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Astaga..dasar bocah " Levi mendesah kesal lalu beranjak mendekati Eren dan menolongnya.

Semilir angin berhembus lembut, menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang dilewatinya. Matahari masih sembunyi malu-malu dibalik awan yang menggumpal dilangit. Kicauan burung bersahut-sahutan menyemarakkan suasana pagi itu.

Ah, intensitas semangat pagi yang menyenangkan.

Sinar matahari menembus hijaunya pepohonan mencari celah untuk masuk ke sela-sela jendela yang terbuka tak seluruhnya. Secercah bias sinar matahari melewati gorden abu-abu yang tergerai anggun dikamar bernuansa monochrome itu.

Diatas ranjang berukuran king size berseprai dark grey, seonggok tubuh milik bocah bernama Eren Jaeger tertidur pulas dengan sedikit liur yang menetes disudut bibirnya. Alisnya yang berderet bak semut hitam yang sedang berbaris rapi, berkerut. Terganggu dengan bias cahaya matahari yang berhasil menembus celah jendela dan lapisan gorden diruangan yang temaram itu. Kelopak matanya membuka memperlihatkan Emerald hijau kebiru-biruan. Matanya mengerjap, memperhartikan ruangan tempat ia tidur semalaman. Ruangan bercat abu-abu dengan paduan warna putih gading menghiasi dinding ruangan itu.

Menoleh kekanan ada sebuah lukisan bangunan dengan gaya arsitektur zaman victoria yang menawan.

Tunggu.

Arsitektur.

Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Seingatnya didalam kamarnya hanya ada poster-poster snk chugakkou, bukan lukisan. Itu sama sekali bukan seleranya.

Eren menegakkan posisi tubuhnya dan bersandar di headbed. Kepalanya menoleh kearah jendela, memperlihatkan rimbunan beberapa pohon mapple dengan daun berwarna merah.

Matanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan seseorang. Eren memfokuskan penglihatannya.

Seorang laki-laki.

Bertubuh `tinggi.

Rambut pirangnya keabua-abuannya dengan potongan undercut itu tertiup semilir angin .

Didetik itu juga Eren langsung tersadar kalau ia berada dirumah paman beraura malaikat pencabut nyawa itu − tapi sayangnya berwajah seperti mitos dewa apollo yang pernah didengar eren saat belajar sejarah.

Fokus matanya beralih setelah paman bernama Levi itu hilang dari pandangan. Kalau Eren tadi tidak salah lihat, harusnya ia tidak merasa berhalusinasi saat sekilas tatapan manik chrome abu-abu itu bersinggungan dengan miliknya.

Walau hanya sekilas eren merasa seperti diintimidasi, semacam tersirat pesan yang kalau diubah menjadi sebuah kata-kata. Bunyinya kira-kira akan seperti ini –Kau kacaukan rumahku, jangan harap besok kau bisa tinggal dirumahku,LAGI.

Berusaha tak peduli dengan kejadian barusan eren kembali menarik selimutnya keatas, menutupi kepalanya, berusaha tidur kembali.

Libur sekolahnya masih 3 hari lagi, masih ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan sebelum hari pertama masuk disekolah barunya.

Kemarin sebelum diantar oleh bibinya, Hanji, mereka berdua mengurus kepindahan Eren kesekolah di pusat Distrik Sina. Kata Hanji tidak akan ada yang mengurusnya kalo ia tetap tinggal dirumahnya yang lama, selain itu Hanji sendiri adalah seorang peniliti yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu, akan sulit bagi eren jika ada apa-apa untuk memberitahu hanji karena beberapa bulan belakangan ini ia sibuk bolak balik Sina-Russia untuk urusan penelitiannya.

Sejujurnya Eren tidak mau tinggal disini, dirumah orang asing yang tak dikenalnya tapi kemarin saat diperjalanan setelah mengurus urusan kepindahan menuju kerumah Levi, bibi hanji bilang paman Levi adalah temannya saat sma dulu jadi mereka sudah mengenal cukup lama selain itu bibi hanji bilang kalau Levi adalah orang yang baik tapi kepribadiannya memang seperti itu, dingin. Karna alasan itulah hanji mempercayakan kepengurusan eren ditangan pria itu dan jadilah dia berada di rumah paman Levi saat ini.

Eren menarik selimutnya hingga kepala, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya berusaha menyamankan dirinya dikamar barunya itu. Berguling kekanan lalu 5 menit kemudian sudah berganti posisi berbalik kearah kiri yang pada akhirnya eren pasrah dengan posisi tubuhnya yang telentang diatas kasur. Tangannya menyibak selimut yang menutupi bagian wajahnya, membuatnya langsung menatap langit-langit kamar. Bosan, eren berbalik lagi kearah kiri, matanya tertumpu pada sticky notes yang tertempel dikap lampu tidur. Tangannnya menggapai kertas itu lalu membacanya perlahan. Tulisan milik paman bernama Levi itu terlalu rapi menurut Eren. Matanya mengerjap bersemangat saat ia membaca isi notes yang ditulis oleh Levi.

' Hei bocah, aku mau pergi kerja, sarapan ada didapur dan ada eskrim untuk bocah sepertimu kalau kau mau makan. Jangan sentuh apapun hingga aku pulang. Bereskan tempat tidurmu, jangan membuat kotor rumahku' tertulis diatas note putih yang diambil eren dari buffet kecil disebelah tempat tidurnya.

Tadi malam seingatnya dia masih sibuk menjelajahi rumah milik paman muka menyeramkan bernama Levi itu, tapi sekarang sudah pagi..

Flashback kembali kebeberapa belas jam yang lalu.

Levi membuka sebuah pintu putih sebuah ruangan. Saat Eren masuk ia terpana sejenak melihat interior didalamnya. Ada sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar ─cukup untuk dua orang dewasa seperti Levi─ dengan headbed penuh ukiran yang sangat bagus. Sebuah stereo dengan banyak koleksi album lagu dirak bawahnya. Sebuah buffet kecil disebelah tempat tidur dan well...mungkin hiasan kepala rusa diatas tempat tidur agak berlebihan. Tapi, Eren lumayan menyukainya. Disisi sebelah kanan ada rak buku dengan koleksi beragam tentang 'fotografi' yang bisa Eren tangkap dari beberapa judul bahasa yang bisa dibacanya, sisanya banyak dalam bahasa prancis dan beberapa bahasa asing yang eren sendiri tidak mengerti cara bacanya.

"puas mengecek barang-barangku,bocah?"

"mmm...apa ini kamarku?aku disini? tidur sendiri?" eren balik bertanya.

Levi tak menjawab pertanyaan eren yang retoris itu, benar-benar pertanyaan yang sangat bocah pikirnya. Kakinya melangkah kebagian sudut kamar sambil menarik koper milik eren, lantas meninggalkannya disitu. Matanya melirik ke jam di pergelangan tangannya. Tepat jam 16:30. Menghela nafas dan mendecih bosan ia melangkah mendekati Eren yang sedang sibuk dengan komik miliknya Isabel-teman kuliah Levi-yang berhasil ditemukannya diantara rak bukunya itu.

"Nee...nee...paman"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu bocah"

"Ah baiklah, eeumm Levi-san"

Levi diam mendengarkan, sementara bocah itu sibuk berceloteh entah tentang apa yang sepertinya berhubungan dengan hanji.

"Pam, ano, Levi-san mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan tidak?"tangan anak itu bergoyang-goyang didepan wajah levi, menuntut atensi lebih padanya. Wajahnya merenggut tidak suka saat sadar levi tidak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkannya dari tadi.

Levi benar-benar tidak menyangka didalam hidupnya harus berurusan dengan bocah tukang merajuk sepertinya, yang sayangnya pemikiran levi tentang sifat eren yang tukang merajuk harus dihilangkan karna beberapa saat kemudian anak itu sudah sibuk menelusuri kamar barunya itu, berpindah pindah dengan cepat seakan barang-barang dikamar itu akan hilang kalau dia tidak memeriksanya dengan cepat.

Levi sakit kepala melihatnya.

Setiap hari dirumahnya itu hanya ada dirinya sendiri dan isabel atau farlan yang mengunjunginya, itu pun sangat jarang.

Levi sudah terbiasa dengan kesunyian dirumahnya, dan sekarang semuanya berubah sejak Eren masuk kerumahnya 10 menit yang lalu. Benar benar tak ada di agenda hidupnya untuk membiarkan seorang bocah berisik seperti yang ada dihapannya sekarang untuk berkeliaran didalam rumahnya.

Merasa sudah selesai dengan urusannya dengan anak kecil itu levi beranjak dari posisinya dan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil membanting pintu. Eren yang merasa dirinya menganggu levi dan membuatnya marah tiba-tiba menjadi merasa bersalah membuat air mata dipelupuk matanya menggenang, ia yang tersadar dengan kondisinya segera menyeka matanya dengan punggung tangan lalu dengan cepat naik keatas tempat tidurnya dan bergulung dibalik selimut hangat itu, menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan isak tangis agar teredam dengan lapisan selimut itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merindukan ibu dan ayahnya.

-flashback end-

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini apalagi yang sudah meninggalkan review. Aku mohon sarannya yah, biar cerita semakin berkembang.

Aku ngebuat beberapa perbaikan dan penambahan cerita disini. Semoga kalian suka. Chapter 2 sedang ditulis. Mohon ditunggu (^0^)/

Thanks to Hikaru rikou, Lichan, Takara rei, Gusta, dan para pembaca diluar sana.

Notes : Disini rivaille punya rambut warna coklat emas terang. Biar ada suasana lain wkwkwk... aku kepikiran buat warna rambut rivaille dengan warna itu pas nemu gambarnya rivaille dengan warna blonde itu something.

Trus disini tinggi eren kira-kira 165cm dan tinggi rivaille 180cm.


End file.
